


Friends

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Requested by a commenter on one of my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Sento wakes up after defeating Evolto and meets another hero.





	Friends

Sento woke up. “Where am I?” There was nothing around him at all. Was he even still on Earth?

He groaned as he stood up. “This is terrible.”

Just as he was about to start looking around, something crashed into the ground. Sento ran over and looked at the crater. A pink blob creature came out.

“Hi.” It said. “Uh, hi.” Sento replied.

“I'm Kirby.”

“Sento Kiryu.”

“Are you a hero too?”

“Yes.”

Kirby smiled. The pink blob told him about the ultimate evil and how it had killed everyone except him. “Can you help me defeat it?”

Sento nodded. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
